leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dysrhythmia
__TOC__ Promotion Second Promotion ''Succeeding untitled message from User:68.103.144.192'' Hi. I'm curious why you reverted my edit. Nothing on Riot's learning center or ingame mentions true damage on Twitch's passive. I recently observed an argument about whether it was true or magic damage. Also, it is tough to quickly test. Seems like an appropriate citation to me. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 68.103.144.192 (talk • ) Re:Inappropriate Comment I have deleted the comment. Also, this would be a time to use the Admin Noticeboard. That way, someone will get to it right away. :was Peppermintshnapps's request, not mine. ::(facepalm). Sorry 'bout that. :::^^ s'ok Warm Condolences Sorry your bid for moderatorship didn't work out. If it makes you feel any better, I still think you're a swell editor, and you'll definitely have my support next time you make a request. Until then, good luck, and may good fortune pave the path ahead. Constantly Confuddled Sth 23:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Constant Sth. I mean, I had to go through 3 Moderator nominations just to get it. You'll definitely get it one day, so never give up :) Re: Chat I guess I got banned while I was sleeping from the chat, It must of been my internet.. Still banned though. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Rabid-Squirrel (talk • ) Chat bug Its happening to you. Just thought I'd let you know. Peppermintshnapps 17:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Champion Rotation Schedule Was gonna fix it, but something got in the way. I really appreciate the help, though. It is? I thought it was... :( I saw some items had them, so i went on the other items... Reilock 14:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC)ReilockReilock 14:31, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Template:Stat table row Nice job with editing this template, but you need to be careful with it: while you managed to adjust the template so it calculated the bonus AS needed to hit the cap, your edits also caused the level one stats to be inaccurate and Template:Stat table header wasn't adjusted to accommodate the new calculations. In the future, try to use a sandbox template in order to test major template changes. LionsLight 12:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Can you be more specific with your problem? I'm using my old revisions and it seems to be working fine in my sandbox. And yes, I used that before including the changes; I just didn't include a normal table (only the attack speed one), and that would be why I didn't notice whatever you're talking about. I apologize if I messed something up. Is there some reason why you reincluded the level 1 values in the attack speed table? It's unnecessary, and the only decent argument I could see for it staying there would be the consistency between lists, but I think that's gone now. Re I removed the sysop protection, I'm not quite sure what to do with the page though. : Let me know if you need anything else :)